


Eyes Wide Shut

by kaalee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalee/pseuds/kaalee
Summary: Ron liked to kiss with his eyes open...  [Harry/Ron]





	Eyes Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Winner of Challenge # 2 at [](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/profile)[**harry_and_ron**](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/), [Harry or Ron get ill or hurt.](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_and_ron/55745.html). This is a series of 4 drabbles, strung together. 200/100/100/200 words, because I'm strangely anal and like reverse symmetry. This is an old, old story, but one that still makes me gleeful about Harry/Ron.   


* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut**

**Harry/Ron, pg13, 600 words**

**~*~*~**   


  
Ron liked to kiss with his eyes open.  
  
He liked to watch. To watch Harry’s jaw moving as they kissed. Ron could tangle his fingers in dark black hair and hold on as that jaw moved against him. There was something almost surreal about watching Harry’s perfect jaw moving because it was kissing him – kissing Ron.   
  
Ron loved the sensory overload of kissing Harry. He _craved_ it. The scent of skin and sweat… slippery warm wet slides of his tongue and scratchy-smooth skin under his fingers... Ron memorized every mark on Harry’s jaw and watched them when they kissed. He liked to stroke the back of Harry’s head and grip his shoulder with the other hand. He could feel Harry’s slight movements with every kiss – it made him hold on _tighter._  
  
Harry said it freaked him out, but Ron just kissed him more. He kissed Harry’s quivering eyelids and Harry smiled and sighed. Ron saw Harry in a way that no one else did. Everyone saw Harry’s scar; but only Ron saw his eyelashes, the thin skin under his eyes, the smaller, unpublicized scar under his eyebrow.  
  
Ron liked to kiss with his eyes open.  
  
It was better that way.  
  
 **~*~*~**  
  


When he found Harry at the end of the battle, weakened, bloodied, disoriented, he’d gathered him in his arms and apparated them to St. Mungo’s. He closed his eyes when he'd kissed Harry as they apparated – it was too much. Too much blood, too much shallow breath, too much. Too much.  
  
And then he waited.  
  
He waited for hours. Hours.   
  
People tried to talk to him, comfort him. His mum tried to press one of her warm thin mother-kisses on his forehead, but he pulled away. He couldn’t stand to see another person that _close_.  
  
He closed his eyes again.  
  
 **~*~*~**  
  


Ron didn’t know how to pray, but he tried.   
  
He promised that he’d donate some of his weekly paycheck to a good cause. He promised he’d stop teasing Ginny. He promised that he’d do _anything_ , if only…  
  
He closed his eyes and he _promised._  
  
  
Ron didn’t know how to heal, but he tried that, too.   
  
Hermione had said that laughter healed, that touch healed. He tried it. He held Harry’s clammy hand in his own, stroking it with trembling fingers. He told jokes that he’d heard in the corridor. He made some up.  
  
He closed his eyes and _held on._  
  
 **~*~*~**  
  


Ron wasn’t supposed stay but he couldn’t leave and people knew that. Nobody tried to make him.   
  
Harry’s eyes were still closed. Closed. Not closed because he didn’t open them, closed because he _couldn’t._ It might have been minutes or hours or days, Ron didn’t know. He couldn’t see the clock with his eyes closed.  
  
It was the kind of waiting that felt like swallowing dry sand.  
  
When he felt a slight pressure on his hand, he thought he’d imagined it.   
  
Then a tug of movement shook the bed. Ron opened his eyes to see Harry smiling at him, weakly. Weakly smiling and _looking_ at him. At Ron. Harry’s eyes were _open._  
  
“Harry,” Ron whispered, “Harry, you were… I’ve been so…” his voice broke and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Harry’s chest.  
  
“Ron,” Harry’s voice croaked, “Look at me.”   
  
Ron looked at Harry, eyes unframed by glasses, skin still very pale, watching him. Then Ron leaned in to kiss him, to kiss Harry. Trembling, he closed his eyes.  
  
“Wait,” Harry touched Ron’s eyelid with his thumb, “Open your eyes,” he said, “open your eyes and _look_ at me.”  
  
This time they watched each other when they kissed.  
  
 **~*~*~**  


  
Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
